


The Search

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Tales of Phantasia
Genre: 'Chronic Illness', Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Orientations, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Movie Actors, Multi, Mystery, Police, Romance, Suspense, Trans Character, Transmisogny, Wet Dream, harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting? Modern day, regular world Earth as you know it. The story? Romance with a side of ugliness on top of that. Our main character would think it'd be easier if he didn't happen to be so clumsy. Maybe he's right, maybe he isn't. Ensemble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oneself

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a regular run of the mill slice of life romance fanfiction but then my head got out of control when it came to the plot. So yes, here it is. And there, my disclaimer.

Cless just pumped his fist in the air excitedly after coming home, a grin spread across his lips as he practically danced right into his abode, shutting the door behind him to leave behind a wintery landscape. He turned on the TV for some _Looney Tunes_ and practically danced his way into the kitchen until he collided with the table in there, spilling his stuff he had in his bag onto the floor. He was twitching on the floor, and his room mate came down, raising a brow at his form before crossing his own arms. “I’m guessing you got the part, huh, Mister Clumsy?”

 

Said room mate was best friend and they still got along pretty well. Since it was an off-day, the room mate had his hair up in a shower cap, and was wearing whale printed pajamas. He also wore blue bunny slippers to top it off. His name was Chester Burklight, and he was going to his second year of college for business.

 

He offered Cless a hand, and the blond got up with a sheepish smile. Cless was still beaming up at him, with stars in his eyes, causing Chester to blink and inquire, “Uh, Cless?”

 

The next moment Chester got an armful of blond and red, falling to the kitchen floor. He groaned a bit but smiled, lightly stroking his friend’s hair as he felt the other hug him tight, and murmur happy words. Which, of course, was enough of an answer to him.

 

“Chester?”

 

“Yes?”  
  


“Did you just pinch my nose?”

 

“Yep. Gotcha nose.”

 

...

 

The blond haired boy, still just 17, managed to make his way there after taking his bike to ride and he saw that the cast was great in number for the set. He knew this was going to be the most amazing reimagining in movie form of the play... the Count of Monte Cristo!

 

Right now he gets to meet his fellow actors and as he strode right into the room where the rest were on the set he saw a few that stood out to him. These few consisted of: A man with long blond hair, a woman with long blond hair, a girl with pink-colored hair, and an older man with light blue colored hair. However, out of all of them the pink haired one approached him and said, “Oh so you’re the new Vicomte Albert de Morcerf! And you’re kind of a cute one too, hehe.”

 

Cless grinned unabashedly and rubbed the back of his head as he blushed a little, saying, “Well, you know, uh, thanks...”

 

A brown haired girl came along, from the crowd, almost out of nowhere and glared as she said, “Don’t try anything funny with my Arche, okay? Or you’ll regret it.”

 

“Er--”

 

“Glad we have an understanding.”

 

Before the blond could get another word in, she was off and the pink-haired girl grinned sheepishly, saying, “Don’t worry about it too much. If you’re not an ass, everything will go alright. Anyway, I’m Arche. Arche Klein. I’m playing your fiancee, so let’s try to get along, okay?”

 

Cless let out a breath of relief and then held out his hand, seeming to surprise the other with his friendliness, but she took it anyway with a smile. He said, “I’m Cless Alvein, and well, it seems you know who I’m playing, so...”

 

Arche nodded, seeming all relaxed as a nice smile on her face was still present. “Well, it’s good to have you around. Anyway, I hope that remains true. The last four people in your position quit before we even got to his part for various reasons, and it was so weird...but don’t worry, you’ll find that we’re pretty friendly around here unless you’re a rude guy in disguise.”

 

Following that Cless learnt most of their names... Mint Adenade, Rhea Scarlet, Reisen Rushion, Trinicus Morrison and Edward Morrison, Brambert Milene, Arsia, Klarth F. Lester, and Winona Pickford. He still needed to learn some others and there was that man he had spotted earlier, but that game seemed to have vanished while he went to meet the others. Since it was still down time Cless went to look out for the guy after everyone exchanged phone numbers, and found the man standing near a window in a blue shirt with rolled up sleeves as well as jeans.

 

There was something mystifying about him, and so Cless began to approach him, a greeting on his tongue before he fell forward after tripping over his own feet. He crashed into the other man, causing the taller blond to nearly fall out the completely open window.

 

_Moments later..._

 

The man glared down at Cless, asking, “Who might you be and what exactly did you call yourself doing?”

 

Cless said, “Uh, I tripped. I know it happens from time to time, and I’m a little bit clums--”

 

The taller blond raised his hand as if to silence him and then looked him over before a brief look of recognition came over his face as he had probably deduced who Cless was, before patting him on his head, making Cless frown and say, “Hey you didn’t need to--”

 

“--Dhaos. I shall be playing the Count, which you would have known had you gathered the information you were supposed to, which I surmise you didn’t. Shape up, and do not be like the others who had your position, thinking it was an easy, minor role. It is not as minor as people would like to think, despite your late appearance.”

 

Cless made a face and put his hands on his hips, “Well, excuse me, count. I’m doing my best so don’t be a jerk and criticize me before the whole thing even really starts and I already know that about my part! I just got here and all of course I don’t have everything yet.”

 

Dhaos raised an eyebrow and replied, “...How foolish. You are supposed to be prepared in show business. If you wish to save us some time, you can pick up on it or make an exit quickly.”

 

Then before Cless could say another word, because his face was turning red from being given what seemed obvious advice, Dhaos made a move to leave. When the man was already out of the room, Cless shouted, “I’ll be prepared when it starts! You’ll see!!”

 

Cless sighed to himself after that. Then he continue to stand there, annoyed. Damnit all, his attitude pissed me off, but I can’t just write him off as a total jerk-- maybe it was just because I bumped into him he’s acting like that... but then again it was an accident!

 

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _Ah, no, calm down, there’s no reason to get upset over this. Take a few breaths and then I’LL SHOW HIM!_

 

The blond realized he just wound up getting riled again and rubbed his palm of his hand vigorously on his forehead in frustration.

 

...

 

Cless had returned home and was already practicing his lines, standing on the table with one foot and reading dramatically. Chester came home from college and raised an eyebrow at the other man, before he looked at the time, saying, “Hey, Cless, isn’t it your last day on that part-time job you had and time for you to go?”

 

The blond-haired boy froze in action after he shouted the Count’s name...dramatically. He mechanically turned to land his eyes on the clock...5:55. Five minutes to get down to downtown Boston.

 

Cless quickly dashed out the door without his jacket even though it was pretty chilly, ignoring Chester’s calls to say a quick ‘goodbye’ and leaving his concerned friend who sighed, shaking his head. The blond also grabbed his bike and pedaled down the sidewalk as fast as he could until he reached the store. He also realized he broke a law probably but he didn’t give a crap before chaining up his bike and rushing on in.

 

Then his leg caught a hold of a prop up for a sign and he fell over, knocking over a bunch of product in the process. Cless quickly tried to get up but his leg was still caught with the prop up and that sent it down as well with a few other items. His boss, Lundgrom, shook his head as he looked down at the state of Cless and his floor. “Even on your last day, too...”

 

Cless murmured, “Sorry...”

 

...

 

The blond haired boy had practiced his lines and in his head all he could throughout the night and when he had fallen asleep on the couch, Chester had come to move him to his room into a comfy bed. He smiled slightly at his sleeping friend, saying, “Good night, Cless.”

 

Cless’ eyes opened, and in his dream world he saw many people moving about. He saw in front of him, beyond the people, a castle, which took him in deeper, past two obelisks, twenty golden framed doors, and into the court room of a man. He doesn’t hear much, except that the man ushered his guards and councilmen into silence before then he’s speaking words. Words that do not reach his ears, except...

 

“It’s time to open your eyes, boy.”

 

Then once again light came to the blond’s eyes, blinking through the rays showering in easily past the shades and into his room. Cless’ eyes flickered to the time and saw it was noontime. It was almost time for him to go to the studio, so he quickly got dressed and shot down there in his bike after grabbing a piece of toast as well as saying an early good bye to his room mate. He made it in time of course, and then rushed on in, smiling as he came in.

 

Cless noticed that everyone else was already ready and as soon as he made himself known, the director told everyone to get into position. He smiled himself, feeling particularly happy at the moment, even if for awhile he’d be in the background.

 

Afterwards, he found that he was going to his own room in the studio, to put down his things and came out, crashing right into Dhaos again. This time he made the other man drop his cellphone and luckily it was within a case otherwise it would’ve broke. He found himself met with a glare and this time Cless had a counter, shouting, “Before you say anything, I didn’t do it on purpose, okay?!”

 

Dhaos frowned at him, replying, “There is no need to raise your voice.”

 

Cless then pointed a finger at him. “Yeah right! You were thinking of interrupting me, weren’t you?!

 

The taller blond reached down to pick up his cellphone and began to walk away before Cless shouted, “Looks like I was right! Hah, I win this time!”

 

This made Dhaos stop, who turned on his foot to face Cless again, before saying levelly, and closing his cell phone. “...How about we speak about ‘all of this’ on an outing, hm?”

 

...

 

Dhaos and Cless sat in a restaurant, with the latter wondering why the hell had he accepted. But he took it as a challenge and there was no way in hell he was allowing Dhaos to get the last word in or take him to mean he was afraid. He sat across from the other man, glowering, until he heard Dhaos ask, “Are you going to order already or are you going to stare at me all day long, foolish boy?”

 

Cless glared, slamming his hand down on the menu, trying to ignore the embarrassed feeling bubbling up inside of him. “Shut up already! I was waiting for you to order something first.”

 

“.......You really are an idiot.”

 

A silence hung between them and the shorter blond felt his face turn red when he realized he was probably going overboard but he can’t go back now. “Why did you ask me to come with you here anyway?!”

 

Dhaos simply said, “I wanted to see what you were truly like, realizing that perhaps yesterday we got off to the wrong foot, but I see my first judgment was not in error.”

 

The blond-haired beginning movie star blinked a few times before an uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach. Like it was his fault for acting like this but he was sure the other was a jerk and that he hated Cless, so--luckily their waitress came over but Cless couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Good that we can agree on something. Because I thought you were a stupid jerk when I first saw you. I don’t want to pretend to like you and eat with you if you’re just going to be a pain in the ass.”

 

Then before anything else could be said, Cless was off, red in the face, and Dhaos sighed, putting a hand to his face.

 

Cless had emerged from the place, ignoring the sound of his stomach rumbling and squinting at the dark. He continued to trek all the way back to the studio to grab his bike and begin to pedal off as his mind continued to simmer in annoyance, but at least tomorrow was his day off. They wouldn’t really need him on the set too often yet, and he decided from now he’ll do his best to enjoy himself as well as ignore the guy trying to ruin it.

 

Then it started to down pour. “Oh damnit, why?”

 

The blond got home and sighed, putting his stuff away while going to get dry. It was late and Chester still wasn’t home. Maybe the train was running late...and at that thought he went straight into his own room and plopped onto his bed. Falling asleep, he dreamt.

 

In his dream, he saw the face of the man in the court room, and it was for a second but the blond long curly hair was unmistakable. Cless perceived it as a nightmare, waking up the next second with a loud gasp and found it was already morning. He groaned as he turned in bed and closed his eyes again as if that’d keep the light out. Now the stupid actor can’t leave him alone in his dreams it seems.

 

His phone was ringing, however, and caused him to pick it up. Cless answered with a tired, “Hello?”

 

To his horror he heard a certain blond on the other hand saying, “The director told me to inform you to come in today as a result of him adding in an addition scene with you involved. We need to practice it, of course.”

 

Cless frowned and said, “If you’re lying I’ll pour juice into your little Count boots.”

 

Then he quickly hit the red button before he heard a quip, leaving a bewildered and annoyed Dhaos on the other end of the line. He passed Chester another good morning, as he hurried towards the door. In the process, Cless managed to turn the doorknob the wrong way which caused him to run into the door instead of out of of it as he had failed to open it. “Hey, Cless...you alright over there?”

 

“I”m fine, I’m fine... I just woke up... damnit I can’t go one day without bumping or tripping into something.”

 

...

 

Cless got off of his bike and headed straight into the studio before going into his room, grabbing his correct period clothing in the process. After all it was set back in ‘those’ times in early history of the Old World. He then almost didn’t notice something was sprayed on part of the wall as he was hopping trying to get his foot into the second boot of his own. He turned to look to see the words ‘IDIOT’ had been sprayed in orange and frowned, as his mind turned to Dhaos. He went to grab a wet towel from the room’s bathroom to rub it out.

 

_Alright I don’t really know what this guy has against me but this is going a bit too far..._

 

Then, the blond went to open the door he had closed when he went to get changed. Cless found that it was locked somehow from the inside and hadn’t believed it when it didn’t open. He tried again, thinking it might have been stuck but concluded it was indeed locked when jiggling the door knob did nothing. Angrily, the blond slammed his fist into the door, but nothing happened as a result of it.

 

Cless then went to his pile of clothing that he’d just taken off to search for his cell, and didn’t find it in there. He cursed. Then, he heard his ringtone of ‘The Rose’ going off, and quickly went towards the noise, almost bumping into the door in the process. Then he realized he dropped his cellphone right outside his studio room. _Fuuuuuuuckkkk eveeeeerythiiiing...._

 

He banged on his door, shouting, “Hello, is anyone nearby?! I’m kind of stuck in here! I’d appreciate it if someone could help me out!”

 

Cless sighed and waited for an answer, thinking it’d take a bit before he tried again, shouting ‘help’ among other various forms of asking for assistance. His lips turned downwards when he found that no one had come hither. He gave up after some unidentifiable time passed and sighed to himself, deciding he’d have to wait. He hoped to god they didn’t get mad at him, or fire him... he didn’t want either of that.

 

At the thought, the door suddenly slams open to reveal Dhaos, Mint, Arche, and a few others. Klarth steps out from behind them with a frown, asking, “You were in here all this time even when filming was about to start? What took you so long?!”

 

The short-haired blond quickly gets to his feet and replied, “Well, it looks like I was locked in here from the inside somehow thanks to _someone_...”

 

Then Cless looked at the ground, quickly grabbing at the cellphone that was lying just outside the door, and heard Arche say, “I hope that’s not some kind of excuse! I mean are you sure you didn’t get nervous or anything? Pre-movie jitters?”

 

The short blond crossed his arms, saying, “No I didn’t! Jeez, I did just fine last time we had to film a part.”

 

Arche shook her head. “You took so long that the director got upset and said they didn’t want to deal with it, so they went to cut out your part.”

 

Cless sighed and the ugly kind of embarrassment come within him, but then heard Dhaos say, “I’ll speak with them. If you wish to still go for it, follow us to the set.”

 

Then they all went, except Mint who smiled a bit at him, to ask, “Are you alright, Cless? It seems like things have been a bit hard...”

 

The blond felt his stomach do a flip-flop for some reason at the smile and he smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bit, to say, “Well, you know, uh... it’s not so bad. I mean it could be worse and I’ve been waiting for a break into acting so this is my chance and--and I’m really happy about that!”

 

She seems to nod and reply, “I understand the feeling. Even though this isn’t my first time, when it was everything was nerve wracking and I didn’t know anyone at all...but then it worked out in the end.”

 

Cless then pumped a fist into the air after she said this. “That’s right! And that’s how it’s going to end up. I have faith in this and everyone here-- well almost everyone. Anyway, we’d better get going before everyone else thinks we’ve walked out on them or something.”

 

She gives him another smile and they head back. When Cless and Mint come into the room, they could feel the stares of everyone on them as well as the strange, awkward silence. Cless didn’t think too much of it, although Mint felt it, before quickly moving to a section of the set off the side. The director is giving him a look before they say, “Follow my directions, everyone, especially our new actor. This part is a bit more of improvisation rather than in the script.”

 

It seemed to all pass through quickly enough, up until his part, and Cless himself stepped in. His heart is pounding heavily in his head and when his eyes meet up with Dhaos’, he couldn’t help but feel the palms of his hands become sweaty. It’s normal to be nervous, which is something that Cless rationalizes within himself in his mind. But all the same he doesn’t want to screw up with his scene with the other man.

 

Dhaos is speaking, and well, it’s at least lucky that Cless’ own character is a little nervous at this point in time since he is able to convey it through a few of his own words, but it was like the other man has become intimidating to him like this. However, what he doesn’t expect is for Dhaos to reach out with a gloved hand to stroke at his cheek. “What a fine young man you have grown into, I see.”

 

Cless’ eyes widened as large as saucers as his face flared red. “Eh...? Ah!”

 

“Annnnd cut! Perfect, perfect. This will do nicely...”

 

The blond instantly whipped his head to the direction of the Director, but as a result had the other’s fingers nearly smack him in the face by accident. “What do you mean that will do nicely?! Was that--”

 

“--Cless.”

 

Dhaos’ deep voice brings him to attention and he looked up at him, waiting for the other to say something. Cless stood there for a few more moments until the other man just smirked at him, and that just annoyed him. “What’s so funny, huh?!”

 

The taller blond simply said, “You’re smaller than the others.”

 

Cless’ face turned red and he ‘accidentally’ stepped on Dhaos’ foot, before stomping off. The taller man grimaced and Arche looked at him to say, wagging her eyebrows, “Teasing the new guy again. I’m surprised, do you liiiiiiike him?”

 

“No, I simply prevented a confrontation between the director and him over something so silly.”

 

Arche rolled her eyes. “Always the boring answer...”

 

...

 

The blond had made sure to go through another entrance of the studio set to pick up more information he needed and not have to talk to Dhaos again. This time it was from the director themselves of course and so the white-haired individual handed Cless some papers for important dates as well, among other things. “Good job today. Hopefully you won’t be late again.”

 

Cless sighed and said, “I was already here and someone locked the door from the inside.”

 

The Director raised a brow. “I hope that’s not just an excuse.”

 

The short-haired blond sighed, replying, “...Now you’re sounding just like Arche. Excuse me, thanks for everything and I’m going to take a quick walk.”

 

The blond hurried out of there before he said something he would regret and did actually finally get to take a whole walk around the studio out of curiosity.

 

About a half hour or so, Cless returned to his studio room to grab his stuff, making a mental note that they would be doing some shooting in France in about two months so that should be interesting. He paused, noticing that there had been a few words painted or scribbled across his wall.

 

Cless frowned at them, going to wet the cloth again. He was hoping he could ignore it the first time as shenanigans but this was beginning to be the cherry on the cake or however it went. _‘Troublesome’ ‘Liability’ ‘Annoyance’ ‘Scum’... really? I swear if it’s Dhaos being a jerk again I will give him a one-two._

 

Just in case, the blond thought to take a photo with his cell before washing it away and grabbing his stuff. He heard the door shut behind himself and froze, before turning to see it was indeed closed. _Craaaap... did it just happen to close by itself?_

 

He grinned to himself, though, this time he had his cell AND he had everyone’s numbers. Thus the new movie actor quickly texted everyone on the set’s phone numbers, minus Dhaos’ because he was a jerk. He asked them for help and received a notice from most of them that they had already left and were in another city. Some he didn’t receive a response from, like Mint, but he huffed to himself figuring they were likely busy, asleep or their phone was off. As for the others... _So what if you’re in another city, come back and help me out! I don’t want to call the police for this, it’d be totally embarrassing..._

 

It was at this time he saw the door open to reveal Dhaos, who raised an eyebrow. “I heard from Arche that you somehow ‘locked yourself in your room’ again. I suppose it isn’t an excuse but is this a common thing for someone like you? To get locked inside places even when it shouldn’t be possible...”

 

Cless’ grin fell and he purposely ran straight into Dhaos. “SHUT UP!”

 

“!”

 

They were in a heap right outside the door as a result with Dhaos looking right up at him, peeved. “...You’re such a troublesome annoyance. You know this, correct?”

 

Cless’ eyes narrowed at Dhaos. Oh now he knows, now he knows that the guy must have did it to make him look like an idiot. Quickly the short haired blond got up and ran off, shouting, “I don’t want to hear that from _you_ of all people!”

 

Dhaos sat up, confused and annoyed.

 

...

 

Cless came into his home today and suddenly was ambushed by Chester, both of them rolling on the floor as well as laughing as the blue-haired man in his shower cap tried to give Cless a noogie. However Cless fought back bravely like a heroic swordsman (that’s what he thought and it sounded cool) because he couldn’t let his friend win. In the process of flinging limbs, Cless’ shoe flew off when he kicked out with his feet and flailed his arms around. It landed outside out of the door onto the snow outside of the apartment.

 

FInally Chester won, giving Cless a noogie of his life, as the blond yelled and howled in loud laughter like his best friend did. It only stopped when their neighbor from upstairs, Meia, was tapping her foot in front of their door. The both of them gave a sheepish grin and relaxed their horsing around.

 

Then his bestie whispered, “Looks like I win. You do the dishes tonight.”

 

Cless whispered, “No way. Two out of three.”

 

After that, worries on Cless’ side were relaxed enough that he’d forgotten about the messages writ on that wall, and following the afternoon descending into day as well as him taking care of the chore, he plopped onto his bed. His own bed had blue and red sheets with a bunch of teddy bears surrounding his pillows; they were kind of like his comfort when he slept alone. He used to just sneak into Chester’s house as well as his bed to sleep with him when he was little but his parents informed him when he got older that was weird.

 

And, well... he’d always been a good boy. Or tried to be one at least, unless the person he met was unpleasant. Then all bets were off, but at that thought he thinks of Dhaos, and angrily grabs a hold of his pillow, becoming reminded about unpleasant things. He grabs a pillow and squeezes it, huffing. _Stupid Dhaos! It’s his fault all those bad things are happening when I’m at the set... I swear I’ll gather enough evidence and then I’ll file a complaint! He won’t get away with this. He’s more of a Demon King than a stupid Count anyway..._

 

It’s all he can think about before sleep, even about the stupid guy’s face, and how unfairly pretty he was. That pissed him off too.

 

His next dream is a nightmare because in it Dhaos is a Demon King who is standing on Cless, who has been defeated in battle, and he has this annoying evil cackle that continues on for seemingly an eternity. Cless tries to move but the guy feels like he has suddenly gained the weight of a huge rock boulder. The entirety of the rest of the dream is just this and he curses until he’s saved by the morning’s grace of consciousness.

 

Cless gasps when he awakens and wipes the sweat from his brow. He then hears his phone making his ringtone of when he’s being sent text. The blond grasps it from the drawer clumsily, nearly dropping it before opening it to see a few messages that made his heart sink. One was ‘suffer’ and the rest too awful for him to repeat in his own head. His eyes glanced at the number to see if he recognized it but the ID was hidden it seemed, not to mention the number itself unfamiliar to his contact list.

 

The blond with a shaking hand immediately attempted to get a hold of the Director but had to suffice for now for leaving a message in their voice mail. Following that, however, he received a text message that he would be required on the set again. He sighed, but he went to get dressed before heading out, saying a quick goodbye to Chester after grabbing some toast. He biked as fast as he could and then made sure to chain up his bike when he arrived.

 

Cless heard some music playing...classical music. He shook his head, noting he didn’t really have as much as an affinity for it. He walked into his room, and had a distinct feeling he was being watched. At least he thought he was and reached for his wear and changed. He did not notice someone snuck up behind him before having the feeling something hard collided with the back of his head. The figure smirked, and then picked up Cless’ phone that had fallen to the ground.

 

“What a fool.”

 

...

 

Cless woke up to find that there was a certain blond-haired male in the room besides himself and all around him he could see the words have reappeared on the walls again. Except when the younger male moves, he’s finding that there is _something_ \-- there is paint that he’s been covered in, splashed haphazardly all over him. But not just on the surface but a good amount that’s been poured almost intentionally down his color, and it’s only on the right side of his face that’s clear of it. He’s decided he’s had enough and glares at Dhaos, shouting, “What the hell is your problem with me, huh?! What did I do to you to deserve any of this?! WELL?!”

 

Dhaos doesn’t say anything for a moment as Cless rises to his feet, and he appears to look at the walls surrounding them both. Then he looks at the boy who is a mess. “Before you make anymore asinine accusations, you should clean yourself up.”

 

Cless flushed red in the face and then shoved at Dhaos, or tried to, but the other grabbed his arms, before dragging him towards the bathroom. “Hey, let go of me! You asshole!”

 

Dhaos then, with one hand began to run sink water before smirking at him. “It will be like trying to water a wilted flower. If you can’t do it yourself, I’ll do it for you.”

 

The shorter blond finds himself being soaked in cold water, before they both try to get as much as possible off his skin as well his hair. He refuses to let the other man do it completely for him, after all. Although when digits are combing through his hair, the paint easily coming out, once they reach the back of his head he then feels the pain from earlier return. Still he just fainted, falling against the other blond.

 

...

 

Dhaos’ lips turned into a frown as he shifted the younger blond in his arms, and he is about to feel annoyed, only for him to feel something wet on his hand that had touched the back of his head. That’s when the man felt a coldness run through him... that this boy was injured as his hand came away with blood on it and those words being written on the wall wishing for his pain. Someone had tried to murder him-- perhaps these threats were why those others had quit and they had told no one. As he was speed-dialing for 911 he wondered why this was happening.

 

Sure the boy was irritating, and he often seemed to have this bad habit of jumping to conclusions, as well as a bad temper, but Dhaos figured it was hardly worth killing over. Besides, he had wanted the movie to go as soon as possible and that is why he tolerated Cless’ presence. Admittedly, it was fun to tease him from time to time as well, because he wasn’t pretty bright either. He continued to hold Cless in his arms, and found his grip tightened. _Hopefully what they say about idiots will be true. That they are too stupid to die..._

 

He shook his head and then as he went to the front of the studio, awaited for the police to arrive along with the ambulance. But then Dhaos flipped open his cellphone and frowned, examining the mysterious number that had sent him with the notation that Cless had locked himself in his studio room once more. This all made the blond’s eyes narrow. _This bastard..._

 

The police eventually did show up, performing a search all over the place, and taking Cless to the ambulance. Dhaos soon found himself in the room of the blond after he was taken care of by the hospital staff. He had also managed to swipe the other blond’s cell on the way as well, and thought about possibly making the effort to contact Cless’ parents. So he did try, and found that instead there were numerous text messages that had popped up.

 

The blond’s eyebrows raised at first before furrowing as he narrowed his eyes at the context. _‘How does it feel to know how much you’re hated?’ ‘You should have never come near her, you bastard.’_

_...This is excessive and inexcusable._

 

Dhaos closes the cellphone with a sigh and looks over at the sleeping blond. He is asked later on by the nurse if he is the male’s ‘partner’ and he just simply nodded mutely, before he realized what he just assented to,. Following that, the woman leaves him to stare at the sleeping body of the other male. He stands to his feet when he is called by the police for questioning, and imparts the sleeping figure one final glance before he moves on. He of course intended to answer the questions to the best of his ability and found that it didn’t last as long as it could’ve.

 

Dhaos found himself returning as soon as possible, because he was sure he had not seen a contact indicating that Cless had any family still within contact. All of his contacts were named straightforwardly, and if the other were not in the condition he was, the long haired blond himself had enough of a mischievous streak he entertained the thought to changing the contact names to ‘It’s a mystery’. But no. He was not truly of such an archetype.

 

Hours begin to pass and then he rises to his feet, knowing he will need to head back to his home soon. A hand shoots out to grab a hold of his wrist and he hears a quiet, slightly-slurred voice asking, “Where? How...?”

 

“You’re in the hospital. An ambulance was able to bring you here--”

 

Cless manages to successfully cut in, to the mild surprise of the taller man, but his tone still drawling, “--because of you, right...? Don’t tell anyone, don’t tell Chester yet...I don’t want him stressed since finals are coming up for him.”

 

Dhaos arched an eyebrow at the mention of an almost unrecognizable name, but he has recalled that one appearing on the contact he had scrolled by on the other blond’s phone. If that is the one responsible for him... he hears the other’s voice speak again through his thoughts, “Dhaos. Why? Don’t you hate me?”

 

Such a question from him and the man could not help to think that it was likely the drugs influencing the younger one’s mind. To ask him such a thing at least, and Dhaos simply replied, “If you think I am the kind of person to have left you by your lonesome with your mystery enemy lurking around -- despite your behavior towards myself -- then you are wrong. Regardless, this incident is likely going to get incentive for the director to install some security in the hallways, if that is any...”

 

An unusual sound escaped the smaller form in the bed, which had halted Dhaos’ train of thought and words. Cless’ expression changed into a vaguely pained one as he simply said, “It doesn’t matter anymore. I know when I’m not wanted -- I’ll quit. You don’t have to even be here anymore Just go, it’s already enough to see me like this..”

 

Dhaos simply seated himself in a chair, pulling himself up next to the other blond. He took himself to a book he had brought along for the day for lulls and whatnot, saying lightly, “You’re drugged up. I do not think anything you’ll say around this time will be of when you’re in a sound mind.”

 

Cless sloppily tried to throw a pillow at him, making Dhaos sigh as he successfully caught it. He never would understand this boy, that’s for sure. He made sure to put it back where it was on the bed, and suddenly he felt arms around his shoulders. The taller male froze as he realized the other had just hugged him and judging from the trembling of his shoulders, was crying on him. His social interactions hardly had ever come to this sort of juncture, except in the case of another friend who was also acting in the movie at another time.

 

But someone who is he just getting to know, and their interactions before this were...

 

Dhaos heard that trembling, slightly slurred voice speak, “Dhaos, I hate it. I hate feeling like this...it doesn’t feel like me and I can’t distract myself from how much it hurts inside.”

 

It was at times like these, Dhaos himself had hardly understanding of how to be like the rest of his kind in terms of the word ‘comforting’. But he unconsciously had moved to hold the other in an embrace of some kind, saying nothing, but bringing Cless closer to him.

 

...

 

Cless was finally released from the hospital a few days later and he smiled to himself weakly before opening up his cellphone. He hoped that Chester wouldn’t be too angry at him, and indeed he spots he’s missed a few calls from his best friend (which he happened to at least mainly sleep through). He vaguely remembers telling Dhaos not to tell anyone, but it looks like he had gone and told everyone. Now it was just time to inform Chester he was alright, and sure enough when the other picks up, he hears, “Good, you’re alright, and I don’t know who your co-worker is but he is a pain in the ass. Seriously, he doesn’t tell me which hospital? I should give him a bruise so he’ll be wearing it on his face and ego.”

 

The blond laughs nervously, as Dhaos stood nearby, arms crossed but the words of the conversation not reaching him from Chester’s end or Cless supposed they could be and the man could be pretending not to react. He quickly said, “He helped me, despite being a huge jerk though. We’ll arrive there soon. It’s not a bad day to take a walk...”

 

Chester then sighs and says, “Good. I even got you some apple pie, so try not to take forever with your boyfriend.”

 

Cless made an incoherent noise but it was too late. Chester had laughed and hung up. _Damnit Chester, I’ll get back at you for this!_

 

But of course after that it begins to snow, and soon the both of them were walking, Dhaos having handed the blond an umbrella as if he knew of the possibility. At the very least, Cless was pleased that his normal clothes had remained to be not so damaged.and quiet hung between them as Cless contemplated what to say. He then stops and turns his head at Dhaos, who is looking the other way when he does. “Uh, Dhaos...”

 

“Hm?”

 

For some reason he felt really nervous addressing him now, and maybe it’s because of what he’s done for him the past few days (he needs to thank him). Dhaos is now looking intently at him, and Cless is thinking other things like, that maybe he’s not so bad. That maybe he wished they had gotten off to a better start and wondering why his face is warming up. He quickly opens his mouth again to say something, heart pounding, and then someone else said it for him, “Why isn’t it the two new and upstarting actors for that new rendition of The Count of Monte Cristo... I have heard some rumors about you two, you know. About being a couple.”

 

Cless’ face turned extremely red, while Dhaos’ burned pink but the latter suddenly had to reach out to grab a hold of the smaller blond’s hand when he shouted at the woman, “Where did you get that kind of idea?! You... You... YOU’RE JUST MAKING THIS UP!”

 

Dhaos then murmured near his ear, “... This is not going to help. We need to go. Ignore her.”

 

The younger blond then shouted, “NO! I’M NOT GOING TO LET THEM SPREAD LIES LIKE THIS!”

 

“So be it.” Dhaos replied and in a flash before Cless could even know what’s happening he’s being manhandled. Umbrella is in the taller man’s hand and in the other, over his shoulder is Cless who is pounding his fists against his back in anger, leaving behind a confused reporter.

 

Eventually, Cless found himself on his feet again when they were leagues away but his face was red and he was easily angry. “Jerk, I was just about to clear it up...”

 

Dhaos simply said, “People like that are a waste of time. Let them assume what they will and leave it, otherwise they will simply press deeper. Before you realize it, you’ll be trapped into giving up information you would rather not.”

 

Cless grumbled and then huffed as they came at an intersection, they were finally close... only for him to trip, falling face-forward into the snow. He felt embarrassment curl up in him and he suddenly said as he quickly stood up, going forward, “Alright, I’m nearby my home, so... you don’t have to come this way.”

 

The taller blond blinked and replied, “My residence is this way as well.”

 

A sudden, awkward silence overcame the both of them.

 

...

 

When the two parted, Cless sighed to himself, before going up to his doorstep, before realizing he was greeted by Chester and he gave him a weak smile. It was so strange, he had gotten enough rest, and yet he was already once again tired. Then, he folded the umbrella before putting it aside and preparing to explain to Chester anything Dhaos may have left out either intentionally or by accident. Although, Cless made sure to leave out the content of the horrid messages. Sooner or later, he finds himself hauling his feet to his own bed, though. Maybe some quick shut eye will do himself so good in his own residence.

 

...

 

Chester watched the blond go into his room, and he saw that Cless had left his cellphone on the table in the living room. He felt a slow anger building up in his throat, having to see the one he cared about most deeply feeling so miserable and distressed again. He knew as much as Cless had tried to cover it up he was feeling as bad as he was with at least a straight look or that occasional smile. He should know that better than everyone except for Cless himself...

 

Either way, he picks up the cellphone when he spots a message, and he recalls something about being told that Cless had been receiving mysterious calls or texts from a variety of unknown numbers. His eyes narrow when he noticed there’s a new one. It reads...

 

_Later tonight if you do not meet me at the park nearby the south harbor I will come to your house and finish the job myself._

 

At first, the blue-haired man did something any sane person would do: contact the police. He was informed the Director had at least taken that much action and wanted to inform them that this person was literally going to make another attempt. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised and was relieved when someone picked up. “Hey, this is Chester Burklight. Listen, I’m a friend of Cless’ and--”

 

The line cuts off. Chester’s eyebrows furrowed, and he figured it was because of the phone. He sighs and thinks about getting Cless a new one or suggesting he should when he gets his paycheck. That would be a really grand idea and the blond would likely have it slip his mind to do so himself. Noting that, Chester used his cellphone to call the police station and began to state what happened. Only to hear, “... I’ll tell you something the Director doesn’t know...

 

The one you’re speaking to now is the one who will kill your pathetic friend. You don’t have anywhere to run, however, since you’re the one being suspected by my fellow policeman for tormenting him. After all, who’d think it was the best friend?”

 

Chester’s eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, shouting, “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!”

 

“...As if I’d tell you that. Now, to let the boy bleed and suffer.”

 

The blue-haired male gritted his teeth and said, “As if I’d let a bastard like you do that to him! Go to hell and DIE IN A FIRE YOU SICKO!”

 

Then Chester hit the end call button and quickly thought of something to get him out of here. He didn’t have a car as of yet, unfortunately, and he heard sirens closing in. Quickly, the blunette pick up Cless’ cellphone. Silently, he blessed the blond for having a certain other man’s phone number and made a quick call.

 

Following that, he made sure to grab the keys and head out after locking the door to see a myriad of police cars.

 

He raises his hands.

_A young teenage boy with blond hair was sitting near a river bank, wiping at his eyes, and sniffling, even though nearby there were surely people partying as well as having the times of their lives. He didn’t want to see anyone from there again unless it was his mother, father, or his best friend. He wound up being the black sheep already and if only he hadn’t opened his big fat mouth to the other kids there. If only he hadn’t when he arrived asked if he were pretty or not..._

_He looked up to see that there was someone who had moved to sit near him and it was his best friend, who put an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into him and asked, “Why can I just fit in with everyone else? I don’t like talking to the other kids, they’re just so mean!”_

_His good friend told him, “Well they’re just lame then, and if they’re being rude to you I’ll just go and beat ‘em up myself!”_

_The boy blinked, looking up at him, and then sighed, saying, “But Chester, there’s just too many of them...I tried before and...and... I wasn’t strong enough! There were too many and compared to them I-I--”_

_Chester then squeezed his shoulder and said with a grin, “--Cless. Don’t compare yourself to anyone else, okay? It just makes you feel bad! Besides, to me, you were always pretty..._

_More pretty than anyone else to me in the whole wide world.”_

 

Cless’ eyes snap open, before he rises himself, heading to the kitchen, and rubbing at his eyes. He feels his heart almost stop when he notices there’s someone he isn’t expecting in the kitchen and it is rather a bit dark. But then he recognizes who it is soon enough, as surprise comes  across the blond’s face. He frowns slightly and asks, feeling self-conscious in his rainbow-colored pjs, “Wait, when were you let into here? Did Chester open the door for you?”

 

Dhaos looked at him, and said frankly, “Your friend has been taken into custody by the police. It appears that our law keepers are a great deal of dishonest than we have taken them for. That said, it was agreed it would be for the best if I kept an eye on you while the Director provides your friend a lawyer.”

 

Cless pursed his lips together and turned his back immediately as rage burned in his eyes. He began to stalk towards the front of the house and heard the other blond question, “...Where do you think you’re going?”

 

The shorter blond snapped back, “To save Chester! They’ve got to believe me since we’re best friends. I mean I’m the victim in this case, so...”

 

Dhaos frowned and replied, “That’s not how things wo--”

 

Cless turned, face burning red as he shouted, “--IT MIGHT WORK IN THIS CASE! I’M NOT ABANDONING HIM!”

 

Then, because of the abruptness of him turning around like that, he lost his balance and fell over the table, front first. The older man held back a wince at what looked like a painful fall and came over with a sigh, and Cless felt the urge to not accept when he could notice he is being offered a hand. However, he also decided to take it, as he heard the other man say, “No one is being abandoned. Rushing into the situation without a plan is exactly what this man desires.”

 

Cless wants to say something, or anything really to get rid of this anxious feeling, and that he’s not doing enough but the words cannot escape him as he’s helped to his feet. Instead a frustrated look comes across his face as an uneasy silence falls between them, and he mutters, “Dhaos... it’s like what you said. We can’t trust the police-- they had a murderer in custody but let him go because someone wasn’t doing their job and then because of it something bad happened to Chester’s family. The guy was never caught again, and if he’s with the police... what if he just finds a way to kill Chester while he’s in there?

 

Even if it’s dangerous, I need to--”

 

Dhaos intercepted with calmly, “--Don’t be foolish, you will only make it more difficult and you have not an idea of what you would be getting yourself into.”

 

The younger male’s eyes flash with anger as he replied, “How can you say that?! With a look like that, with such words... how could you be so calm?! It’s like you’re not even human! Like you’re some kind of _demon_!”

 

A flash of something came across the older male’s eyes, but Cless couldn’t exactly identify what it was, and he was asked, “Are you done with that outburst? Just because your close friend is locked up, does not mean you should let your emotions get the better of you. Now, with that said, we have ... we have--”

 

Dhaos quickly distanced himself from the other male in order to cough into his elbow for a solid minute and then cleared his throat. “You should stay over at my... locale for awhile, until this is cleared up so he doesn’t come back here if I should not be here with you, and tomorrow when you get paid we shall also retrieve for you a new phone.”

 

Cless looked up at the blond, and said quietly, starting to feel guilty about what he said earlier, “... You don’t have to do this.”

 

The taller blond then said frankly, scoffing, “Or you could silence with that idiocy and give myself a well-deserved ‘thank you’.”

 

This made the younger of the two purse his lips and leer at Dhaos, before saying, “Yeah, gee, thanks. I wasn’t being a total idiot, okay?”

 

When he receives a ‘look’ and a short laugh that seems to answer otherwise, Cless lightly shoves at Dhaos. “Shut up...”

 

Cless had moved to pack up a few things just for wearing and to head back to sleep for tomorrow, of course. He had gotten up in the middle of night after all, and really, he wished his nap hadn’t have made him miss what had happened with Chester, but there was nothing he could do. As soon as he had done so, though, he couldn’t be faulted for not noticing Dhaos had taken up his presence back in the kitchen, elbows on the table as he held his face in his hands. For them both, it had been quite a long day after all.


	2. Aoi Hana

...

 

Dhaos was unable to fall asleep anywhere, not that he had even tried to, but the thoughts in his head would’ve kept him awake otherwise. He did a really good job of hiding it, but even now he was at his limit, although he was sure Cless hadn’t intended what he said... it still hurt him nonetheless. It made him think about how his parents had referred to him as a demon and abandoned him without a second thought when he became a teenager. He had, before then, used to think that his parents were loving and caring.

 

But when he chose to confide in them about something important to his identity and individuality, they turned into something else entirely. His mind kept replaying those images of those final days with them mercilessly and the looks he had received from the neighbors at that time. He tried desperately to block it out of his mind and when he finally had, he heard Cless’ voice come across the kitchen, asking, “Dhaos? Did you get any sleep? At all? What are you doing?”

 

Dhaos looked at him, hardly blinking at the questioning, saying, “...No. What does it look like I’m doing?”

 

Cless made a huff and turned his back on the other man, before the blond moved over to him, replying, “My residence has an extra room, you can linger there for the time bei--”

 

In a split second, the young blond had quickly spun around to lean up and grab Dhaos by his nose with his fingers, shouting, “--Gotcha nose!”

 

“...........”

 

The sheer audacity of the move was so shocking that Dhaos could not believe this moment was happening, and therefore he just stood there like he had just hit a brick wall as Cless snickered, pulling away from him. There are some people he would never really understand in the end, and he just frowned afterwards, looking down on the amused blond. He hears him say, “Come on, will it kill you to crack a smile? And not one of those asshole-smirks, like a real one because it was funny!”

 

Dhaos said plainly, “It’s about as funny as watching Fox News.”

 

Then he walked off, leaving behind a disappointed blond boy.

 

A few days later, Cless found himself adjusting temporarily to living with the other man, although admittedly their personalities did clash. Then, there was the fact that he learned another thing about Dhaos and it was that the man could not cook for the life of him... so he did it for him. Even though he usually left it up to Chester-- he sighed at the thought and considers the thought that he could at least visit his friend.

 

Cless decides that he would, especially after tonight since tomorrow they don’t have to go out on the set or anything. He notes, however, that everyone is at least treating him warmly as a result of this mess. Except Reisen, but that guy always acted like a jerk to almost everyone for some reason.

 

...

 

The next time Cless awakens, he finds that Dhaos is standing before him with a smirk, and he wondered what happened to them agreeing not to come into each other’s room without knocking first. Seriously, this guy probably just thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he’s helping him? Well, he’s going to prove him wrong, he thinks, and is moving, sliding out of the bed, still in his pjs. He doesn’t think he’d be slammed into the wardrobe behind him by the taller blond.

 

Cless winces and shouts, “What the hell is your problem?!"

 

For some reason the blond finds his heart skipping a beat when he notices that man did not seem phazed, and, rather, that his expression had become utterly depraved. His hands gripping Cless’ shoulders went instead to caressing the young blond carefully, one undoubtedly doing so through the front of his pants. The short-haired blond froze, and his breathe starting to catch in his throat shortly as waves of confusion as well as arousal overtake him. “Foolish boy, why don’t you tell me what your issue is?

 

The blond panted, feeling his face flush undoubtedly and his hands went to grip the other man’s arms tight, furrowing his brows, saying, “I-I don’t...what-what are you doing?! Dhaos, this is--”

 

Dhaos leaned forward to whisper sensually into his ear, making Cless shiver, “You will refer to me as ‘Lord Dhaos’, and utter such words after I thoroughly make quick work of you.”

 

Cless would have something to say to that, if it weren’t for the fact that the man afterwards sunk his teeth into the right side of his neck, causing a jolt of pleasure to run through him. Then, whatever Dhaos did to him, the sensations with them begin to intensify, and he could not longer form a word coherently as he trembled underneath the touch.

 

He remembered that it all felt so good and moaning softly, “ _Dhaos..._ ”

 

A low chuckle and then the words, “You are so naive, to think ‘that’ man has been doing it only by himself.”

 

...

 

Cless woke up with a sharp gasp, sweat dotting his forehead, and panting heavily with a flushed face. He couldn’t believe he had a dream like that about him -- this didn’t even make any sense! He slid a hand down his face, not knowing where this even came from... the guy wasn’t even his type. He couldn’t cook or wasn’t anywhere remotely cute or anything like that! He didn’t understand the rest, however, and wondered why he had been having such odd dreams lately.

 

Shaking his head, he decided he’d go out and pay Chester a visit, getting dressed as well as putting on some clothes and hurrying out of his room before he found that he collided into Dhaos’ chest. He blinked and looked up to see the man raise an eyebrow, before asking, “... You are not going to the jail, are you?”

 

Cless felt awkward looking at him, his red turning flushed immediately like it had when he just awoke, and he tried to come up with a lie. “W-well, I-I...”

 

Curse his habit to stutter when he’s lying! Dhaos could see through it obviously, and looked unimpressed, before his eyes gazed at him with a harder look to them. “You just do not learn, do you? Always thinking of rushing into a trap without realizing who could be waiting to catch you? When the trial is done and the one responsible is behind bars, it will be safer.

 

You are also coincidentally the only one who can provide your friend with an alibi as far as I can tell--the others will just need to collaborate your words. Which is another reason why you need to be more cautious. At least have a plan.”

 

Cless then put his hands on his hips and said, “Then you can come with me. You don’t always have to be lame and stick around at your home when you’re not on the job.”

 

Dhaos glared and said, “If I were feeling up to it, I would. Contact someone else to visit with you.”

 

The smaller blond then paused and took a closer look at the other man, noticing he looked even more pale than yesterday. He frowned and said, “...Dhaos, at least lie down and rest. You look like you haven’t slept for days, what gives?”

 

Without an answer, Dhaos left to go straight to his room, and Cless sighed, scrolling through a few names on his new cellphone. He sent out a text first to a few of them asking if they wanted to accompany him down to the jail, knowing if he went on his own, Dhaos would likely chew him out. At the thought, he smiled sadly to himself, maybe he could grab something for the guy...

 

He then headed to the front of his door to see a certain pink-haired lady, who gave him a small wave and she cheerily, “Let’s get going! Although, I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing... hehehe.”

 

Cless blushed as he closed the door and sighed, saying, “Arche, please...”

 

As the both of them were walking along, he managed to gain up the courage to ask her if she knew if Dhaos liked anything. She told him he was heavily fond of historic works and puzzles. She mentioned that he also liked cats, and then she grinned before asking, “Why, are you interested in him?”

 

Cless nodded, saying, “I want to get to know him more, since I want us to become friends, I think.”

 

The pink-haired woman then shook her head, asking, “No, no, no, not like that, something more...than that?”

 

The blond’s face turned red as a cherry and he refused to say anything more besides to vehemently deny it.

 

Besides Arche teasing him this way and that, she and him made it there without incident. Cless would note this to tell Dhaos later that he was worrying all for naught, as they went in and he asked for a visitor’s grant to see his friend. Indeed, he was let on, luckily enough--the blue-haired male was smiling on the other side of the glass, and said, “I knew you’d come running to at least see what was up with me. But I don’t really feel too bad about this, since I can identify who the voice was if I hear him speak again. Plus, there’s a lot of evidence in my favor, it’s just a matter of the first day actually starting and stuff.

 

Anyway, how you’ve been?”

 

Cless smiled a bit and said, “Well, I’ve been doing alright, better now that I know that they haven’t been roughing you up a little like I thought they might have been.”

 

Chester scoffed and replied, “Even if they did, I would’ve given them the fight of my life and made them regret it. Don’t worry about me too much, alright, Cless?

 

It’s you I’m worried about. That guy is still out for you and around here... in fact, I kind of hoped you wouldn’t visit me just in case he’d try some kind of crazy stunt, but it looks like I was wrong to expect that.”

 

The blond nodded to himself, grateful for that as well and was about to say something, when the blue-haired male continued unexpectedly, his countenance grave, “... There’s also something I think I need to tell you. I don’t know who’s after you, but I think they have an accomplice. I mean, they couldn’t have gotten your number out of thin air since you didn’t list it anywhere except that group of actors. You had just gotten that phone too.

 

... Anyway, you did get a new one, right?”

 

Cless nodded, and said, “I did but, it didn’t seem to matter-- I’m still receiving the same disturbing messages. So... you’re probably right, I guess. But I don’t understand-- I didn’t do anything wrong to anyone!”

 

A hurt look came across the blond’s face that made Chester’s fists clench.

 

“Why... why would someone hate me so much?”

 

Chester then gritted his teeth and said, “I don’t know. But we can’t let them get away with this. Everything will be alright. We won’t fall to this evil, wherever it’s come from.”

The younger male nodded and then sighed, before saying, “I hope this doesn’t hurt your chances with college or anything.”

 

His best friend shook his head. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. I mean, it has to end soon, and I’ll be probably allowed some leniency for missed time that wasn’t my fault.”

 

Cless sighed and he didn’t like the glass wall between them-- he wanted to hug Chester or touch him somehow. He could just press his hand up against the glass and Chester do the same. The blond then said quietly, “...Good.”

 

Chester then passed him a smile. “... by the way, happy birthday, Cless.”

 

...

 

Cless was on his way being lead back until he was taken a different route and stopped walking, noticing the change. He asked, “Uh, what’s going on here? I’m supposed to be lead back to the front of the building.”

 

One of the policemen leading him said, “There’s just a few questions to be asked about the case of course. It’s nothing too much and it’ll be rather short.”

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cless nodded at this and he came into the room, which reminded him of something out of those law and order type shows. He also went to sit down and managed to trip over the chair and fall instead. “Ow...”

 

He hears the door close behind him and he stood to his feet, before he turned and saw that there was a man who approached him, with a police baton. The next thing Cless knows, the questioning is more like a physical beatdown he won’t be forgetting anytime soon. He’s curled up on the ground, holding his stomach, and waiting for him to stop before he hears, “If you know what is good for you, you will not testify in the upcoming trial.”

 

Then something clicked in the blond’s mind and he forced himself to gradually rise to his feet, as he faced his attacker, he asked, “So ... you’re the one, aren’t you? You’re the guy who’s been going after me for a really shitty reason, right? Because you’re so into Mint or something-- or you’re his accomplice? But really... like hell I’m not going to testify against an asshole like you!

 

I’m going to save my friend and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

 

The man then smiled cruelly and said, “I could just say you were violently disruptive and beat you until you were completely comatose. Or you could let me destroy your life like I did so many without killing you. Don’t you treasure your life a bit more?”

 

Cless shouted in reply, “Shut the hell up! I’m not going to give into an evil man like you! You only even got me because I was on the floor!”

 

With that when the man came at him, Cless was ready to shoot his hand out to grab the other’s hand that was swinging the weapon and punch him in the face with his other hand. This got the police man off-balance however and sent them both to the ground, as they fought over the weapon. The blond then head butt the man, causing him to let go of the baton.

 

Snatching it from his hands, Cless swung it down into the man’s chest a few times, and in his moment of fury, a surge came through him, as well as the thought, _I could kill him right here, right now. I could end it here, and he’d be dead for sure! No more of this, no more..._

 

The blond raised it up and made it come down one more time, before the man cried out, “Stop! Please, don’t kill me! I give in, I’ll confess, just please don’t kill me!”

 

Cless stopped just a hair’s breadth away from his head, panting, and unbridled rage in his eyes that burned like undying embers. If the man confessed, he would be put behind bars AND Chester’s trial would be done with. “Good, good...good.”

 

Then he breathed, holding his head and trying not to faint from the amount of pain he was in.

 

...

 

Cless returned home later than he thought he would after everything was settled, saying a quick good-bye to a chipper and excited Arche. He noticed the lights were all off and heard something dripping... maybe someone had left the tap on? He shook his head, thinking that was awfully careless of Dhaos...

 

He put down a game of scrabble on the table along with a small cat plush.

 

The blond then turned on the lights, and saw that indeed it was the tap water in the kitchen. He called out, “Dhaos? You left the water on.”

 

Then he heard no response and peered in Dhaos’ room after knocking a few times, murmuring a soft apology. He didn’t see him there or in the bathroom... or anywhere really-- although while he was in Dhaos’ room his eyes caught a picture of the man standing next to a woman with red hair except the older blond looked younger in the photo. Cless made sure to turn off the light in his room at least and shrug, preparing for bed.

 

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed up Dhaos’ number, for the first time... as he was hoping to at least know where the guy went. He doesn’t understand how someone who looked so sick could just up and leave without at least telling him anything. He gets sent to the guy’s voicemail and doesn’t bother leaving a message, sighing to himself a little.

 

Cless tries to get some shut-eye but for some reason it continually bothers him enough that he feels anxious in his heart, more than he’d ever be comfortable with admitting. He sighs, turning in bed, and looking at his cellphone, awaiting a call-back.

 

He decided if the guy wasn’t going to come back all that soon he could move the gifts he placed on the living room kitchen into the kitchen table so he wouldn’t walk right past it.

 

...

 

The next day arrives, with Cless getting up and ready to be dressed for acting today, before he found the other blond was present, looking a bit better than yesterday. But he asked him, “Dhaos, where did you even go?”

 

The response he received was more or less unsatisfactory, since it simply involved him saying that it was none of his business. Cless huffed and decided that, fine, if he didn’t want to tell him anything then he didn’t care. It really wasn’t any of his business, and it’s not like he was worried about the guy anyway if he ended up fine. So, why is it that it still bothered him, then?

 

Cless grumbled a swear under his breath before they moved out to make their way to the studio, with everyone present. It was generally a normal day, and as the blond had gone to wash himself in the face after utilizing the bathroom, he recalls heading out to the hall, but hearing two hushed voices speak that naturally capture his attention.

 

He recognized one as Dhaos’ and he smiled to himself, deciding he’d join that conversation. As he rounded over, finally, he had just in time to watch the other, who was a woman, pull the taller man in for a kiss. All that Cless remembers when he spots the other reaching for the woman’s shoulders, he’s out of there. It’s the end of the day, anyway, and he doesn’t know where he’s going until he’s out in the rain, that he left his umbrella at Dhaos’ place, as well as that he’s briskly walking down the street trying to not think. He can only think mutely that he’s a horrible person, for feeling so upset on something that was incredibly unclear... no he’d be fooling himself only if he thought it was.

 

It was obvious from what he saw what was going on. Even if he was sure it wasn’t the woman in the frame, as it was someone else from the cast, he was sure. About some time of him walking through the streets in the rain, he heard his cellphone go off and slipped a cold, clammy hand in to turn it off.

 

But, it just so happened that he ran into a familiar-looking blond-haired girl who was just about a year younger than him. It wasn’t Mint, however, but instead the one with shorter blond hair... Winona. Once she saw him, she frowned at him, moving her hands to her hips as she asked, “Where have you been? We were worried when you disappeared without telling anyone! Or at least Dhaos... it’s still not safe for you.

 

I heard one of them was caught by the police, but that the rumor is that he had a partner. He could still--”

 

Cless just brushed right past her, his shoulder managing to hit hers, making her stumble a bit and maybe that was rude but he just didn’t care right now. He was speed-walking before Winona shouted, “Hey, that was rude! ...Where are you even going?!”

 

The blond-haired boy shouted back mindlessly, “Who cares!?”

 

Then he felt that a hand grabbed his shoulder and he violently pulled himself back from the hand, thinking it was Winona he shouted as he turned around, “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”

 

It wasn’t. It was a certain green-haired male who took this moment to back-hand Cless in the face hard enough that he raised a hand to hold his nose. He said, “You’re acting like a petulant child. It’s clear everyone is just worried about you, and you have no reason to act like this. This is almost over as it is. Get over yourself, you’re just a brat who can’t take criticism and threats like anyone in this business has had to. If you can’t suck it up, then you deserve what you have been given.”

 

Winona frowned, beginning to walk towards the two and shouting, “Reisen, stop! You’re going too far!”

 

Cless grit his teeth, he wasn’t going to just take this and leapt at the older man, tackling him to the ground, punching him once in the face. “Just try saying that to my face again!”

 

Reisen pulled back a fist to return the favor, shouting, “Don’t think you’re invincible, child!”

 

After that, Cless remembers being pulled back away from the other, by Winona, and his view begins to distort, as well as his recollection of what occurred after that. He could only hear the muffled sound of her raised voice, in anger, at the other man. But Cless hadn’t exactly fully recovered from that beating and the stress was catching up, making him faint.

 

He saw his parents, smiling at him, and his mother helping him to his feet. He looked around and saw that he was in his house, where there was a lot of space, a nice backyard, and a beautiful garden out front. They both told him how much they loved him and to have a happy birthday as well as that he was now a man. He remembered, when they would hold him when he was younger.

 

Cless remembers that he misses them so much... so, so much and that he wishes that they were actually here with them. He knew, that they weren’t -- it was impossible.

 

...

 

Finally, Dhaos heard word of them locating the younger blond, although it had been pure luck they had in the first place. He frowned to himself a little, wondering if this whole situation was starting to wear thin on the younger blond, and he sighed. If there was something he couldn’t wait for, it would be when this foolishness came to an end.

 

The blond spotted a friend of his, and Reisen, who had just pulled up in the car. Dhaos fought the urge to scowl at the green-haired man (of which he never has gotten along with, ever) and simply addressed Winona, saying, “It is good to see you. I trust you didn’t encounter anyone unsavory, correct?”

 

Winona nodded at the question, but didn’t smile, and replied, “Technically, not really. But a fight broke out between these two because Reisen said something to set him off after slapping him. Cless is in the back seat, because he fainted after I was able to pull him away.”

 

Reisen had the audacity to look bored and say nothing. Dhaos’ eyes narrowed slightly at him, before he nodded at Winona’s words and the car became parked as the two emerged from the vehicle. Dhaos then stepped in front of the green-haired man before he could go off to his residence, the timing so the other could barely even so much as realize what was going on. The blond man hissed lowly at the older man, “What is wrong with you? You know that boy’s mental state, Reisen. You cannot just do what you want or say what you will and hope it will fly.”

 

The green-haired man said, huffing, “Winona chewed me out on the way back with another bruise to match-- I’ve already heard this. So you don’t need to waste your breath. Now if you’ll excuse me...”

 

Dhaos resisted the urge to hit him as he walked around the taller man and Winona shook her head. Then she asked, passing Dhaos a short smile, “I’m going to guess you’ll both need a ride home? As in you and Cless.”

 

Dhaos nodded, before he moved to slide into the passenger’s seat. Hopefully his car would be coming out of the shop by the end of this week so he would not require to inconvenience other’s. Although he didn’t mind walking, and he sighed as the blond woman moved the car out of the parking lot and back into the street, leaving behind the park as well as the houses situated there. He hears her say, “If he wasn’t already working with us, I would’ve made sure to punch with my left hand so he’d get a bloody nose.”

 

Dhaos rested his face against the window, probably not a good habit but he was tired, among other things and he said with a vague almost-smile, “Perhaps. However, he’s not worth that much effort, truly.”

 

Winona mused to herself some more before saying, “That’s true... this whole week has been a practical wash. I hope you’ve been doing alright too, I mean, it hasn’t been aggravating your condition, has it?”

 

The long haired blond muttered a quiet, “No, with the exception of yesterday... and what about you? This hasn’t been too... ‘stressful’ for you, has it?”

 

With that, Dhaos heard her own reply that it wasn’t too much, and his thoughts fall upon the interaction with a woman who was in the cast who had hoped for him to return his feelings for her. He recalled being frozen to the spot before lightly shoving her away, to apologize quickly and following that a return to the set. But even there he had managed to become embroiled in an argument with one of the Morrisons following that, being accused of ‘coldly turning a poor woman away’.

 

He wondered why some people had the need to feel so self-righteous after being fed information, whether it was the truth or not. That boy even had a huge self-righteous streak...

 

He heard Winona say, “Dhaos, you know I’ll never believe what they say about you. I mean, a few years have passed and they still haven’t grown up. They’ll full of it.”

 

The blond haired male felt a slight wry smile tug at his lips as he asked, “Are you sure, Winona? Associating with an individual who is called a ‘demon’ by his peers may land you into some hot water.”

 

Winona frowned as she drove up to the front of Dhaos’ apartment, and then she said, “We’re friends, and I don’t care what anyone thinks of me continuing to be willing to talk with you or want to continue being kind to you. It’s what any normal human being should do anyway, and, well... not everyone there thinks of you as one or calls you one.

 

I bet Cless didn’t call you one, at least.”

 

Dhaos doesn’t know why, but there is this sudden hurt in his heart like the last time the other blond had indeed called him a demon, and he knew... he knew that he would just have to get over it. It was no big deal, and it had been a bit ago. Plus he did seem apologetic about it at least right after. He simply said, moving to get out of the car and reaching for the still-unconscious blond, “Perhaps not. But either way, thank you. It shouldn’t be too hard to get him in.”

 

Perhaps he should’ve expected it, but he didn’t, when Winona had come out just to make sure to hug him, to say, “Dhaos... please remember. You’re not alone. You have people who care about you.”

 

To that, Dhaos had no clue what to say, but that probably she was right, and that Karion as well as this blond boy might’ve agreed. Eventually he returned the hug, still not knowing what to say, and simply lifted Cless up into his arms, before bidding his good friend good night. Then, he went into the apartment, before gently lying down the smaller blond on the couch. He will need to make sure that he was no longer wearing wet clothes so he wouldn’t catch a cold-- or at least mostly not.

 

The blond-haired man went to grab a bathrobe to replace the wet clothes with that, figuring that it’d do well to substitute for now without Dhaos having to sift through Cless’ room. His eyes narrow when he notices the bruising, that had started to heal, in the lighting.

 

When he was done, he headed to the kitchen, only to finally notice that something had been left for him on the kitchen table.

 

He stared at the two things, which had a small red piece of paper nearby them with Dhaos’ name neatly signed in cursive on it. Beneath it, smaller still, were the words ‘get better soon!’. He looked to his cellphone and remembered that the call he missed was Cless’ while he had been at the hospital.

 

“...”

 

Dhaos took the small plush and smiled to himself as he clicked it onto his keychain. Truly, it was adorable.

 

His heart felt warm, and for a few hours, the one who had given him these was on his mind.

 

...

 

A dark warehouse was the meeting place, or so that’s where that man wanted it to be. Dhaos frowned to himself and his eyes narrowed when his eyes lay upon the unconscious form of Karion. Standing above her was someone with a gun, eyes full of madness that would define this person as crazy murderer. He had no aim, other than just to play with people’s lives, get away with it...rinse and repeat.

 

Dhaos stated simply, “I’m here. You can release her now.”

 

The man then smiled and said, “I don’t think so. You’ll see for yourself that you’re the one who killed her. You’re the one who killed Karion Silverberg.”

 

The blond haired man could not have hoped to reach the woman as the gun went off about five more times, and he just stood there, as a wave of total despair wrecked him, red eyes staring wide as her blood puddled on the ground. Dhaos couldn’t think, he could only tremble as an overwhelming amount of emotions assaulted him. “W...why...?”

 

The man shot at the blond, bringing him to his knees, and when he stepped closer, he said, “It’s because I like seeing people suffer. But I like seeing you suffer the most, Dhaos.”

 

When Dhaos blinked, the man’s face had changed to Cless’, and that man leaned in to kiss him.

 

Following that, the blond man’s eyes snapped open, and he sat up slowly in his bed, before beginning to cough into his hand violently. At least it was just a dream...yes, just a dream.

 

...

 

Cless’ eyes snapped open as morning hit, and he found that he was in his room in different clothing... well, mostly. His underwear had been left as it was, thankfully, but he quickly had gotten to his feet, knowing that today was his day to shine and to help out his best friend at the very least. In his rush to get ready he tripped over himself dressing up and made a lot of loud falling over that caused a knocking at the door, as well as a certain voice piping up, “Can you be any more clumsy?”

 

The blond’s face flushed as he got on his shirt finally after wrestling with it for a bit. “S-shut up, okay?! I’m just -- I just woke up give me a break!”

 

When he exchanged his underwear for a better pair and some pants, he rushed out of his room door only to almost run into Dhaos. It belatedly clicks to him that the guy saw him practically nearly naked, and he quickly sours the thought that he would have stared for long. After all the guy probably had a girlfriend.

 

Hopefully he didn’t notice the result from that brawl.

 

He sighed, angry at himself he’s thinking about this too much. “Let’s just get going.”

 

The other man made sure to open the door for him, at the very least.

 

...

 

The confessed must have known that his time was up, because he sure as hell didn’t say anything during Cless’ testimony, although obviously the lawyer who prosecuted suggested that it could be a ‘ploy to release the defendant’. In fact, everything had been smooth sailing, up until Arche had taken the stand to collaborate what had been said on Cless’ part (as the rest of those at the movie would). The police man asked, smiling as if knowingly, “Why would you allow ‘it’ to take the stand? It’s not even a real girl who’s up there.”

 

It had been quiet now, but the room exploded, with people hurling insults and whatnot at this sudden onslaught of information. The pink-haired individual in question was clenching her fists, and Cless was about ready to do something rash if Dhaos didn’t hold him back. The same thing was true for a certain Director, who was attending, but Klarth had made sure to keep the white-haired individual from also killing the former police man.

 

As for how Rhea felt about this, let’s just say she was planning on tripping up the guy and making an attempt at stabbing him if he walked on by.

 

The short haired blond man couldn’t help but think, _Why that asshole...!_

 

The lawyer for Chester, a woman named Meltia, shouted, beyond annoyed at this, “Objection! Your honor, that comment was completely unnecessary and is not a reason to discredit a collaborating witness!”

 

The judge brushed his red and blue bangs from his face, before he used his gavel a couple of times to restore order. He said, obviously not impressed, “Objection sustained. Anymore further unnecessary commentary from the one who confessed will result in contempt of court. At this point, it comes to my attention that it’s painfully obvious that this court has reached its conclusion. There’s enough people to back up the original defendant’s claim of innocence and friendship to the victim, Cless Alvein. Furthermore, there’s been a confession and that’s enough to end the trial right here and there.

 

Unless anyone has anymore information that would change the case on its head or otherwise give us more insight into the trial, I will move to end it as is.”

 

The lawyer that would have been the prosecutor for the case then took this moment to speak up, saying, “Yes, although this man has confessed to the crime, he’s told me he will name his accomplices in front of everyone.”

 

When he did, the court room, once again went wild.

 

By the end of it, however, Chester was finally released from any charges and all seemed to be at least going well.

 

...

 

At least it had, until of course, the fact that one of the accomplices was someone by the name of ‘Doctor Brandi’ who had been a doctor for the military years ago, and practiced for the general public in the current day. Cless learned very quickly from the fact the man had loose lips in court that the man was Dhaos’ doctor and intentionally prescribed him as well as a patient by the name of Karion medicine that should’ve given them a quick mercy kill. He apparently had been doing this to other patients when they were younger and had been abandoned by their parents.

 

The man had breached Dhaos’ privacy for the sake of procuring a few phone numbers on the few occasions the blond-haired man had to leave it out on the doctor’s counter. How he had breached the password was a miracle, but not the good kind.

 

Cless wanted to throttle the man talking right then and then but he doubt that’d fly well with the law. Unfortunately.

 

The blond was surprised Dhaos didn’t even seem to budge or even make an expression of hearing this. He wasn’t surprised when the man immediately got up afterwards and made a quick as well as quiet exit.

 

The other accomplice, a cast member who had a very small part, approached the podium.

 

Cless made sure to quickly follow Dhaos, and found that the man had completely went for leaving the courthouse to stand near a fountain. He heard Dhaos say frankly, “I’m surprised you’d want to speak to someone who is ‘ill’. You might catch it.”

 

The short-haired blond then said, “It’s not really an illness if it’s more like poisoning, right? I just came here to see if you were okay. Besides you told me when I was staying with you it wasn’t contagious.”

 

His reply is, “To you I’d wonder the same thing. All this nonsense must be certainly tiring for you.”

 

The blond-haired boy nodded but then passed him a slight smile, saying, “Yeah but I’m already over it. The bad guys’ are captured and my friend is free, plus he gets to catch up without it being inconvenient for him. Not to mention one of those caught is the same guy who got off scot free last time, so. But what about you?”

 

...

 

Dhaos had hoped that when he moved to leave no one would have noticed or come after him, assuming he had to take care of some personal business or perhaps wanted space. But the moment he had time to himself, he had regretted it for once in his life, because of the thoughts that took up residence in his mind were ifs. If only he had gone to a different doctor, and convince Karion to. If only he had kept a closer watch on his phone or maybe ... if he noticed if the man had been standing behind him if when he’d put in his password.

 

Maybe if he hadn’t told his parents when he was younger, about that. If he tried to possibly blend in a little more so he wouldn’t become singled out. If he at least made the effort to look more like everyone else.

 

He despised these thoughts even as they came, and the fact that Cless had decided to come to bother his moment of silence in his own head was more of a blessing than a curse. At the question, however, he finds himself not wanting to answer, or perhaps not liking the answer he’d have to give. He says quietly, “Pass.”

 

Dhaos sighed when he saw the brown eyes staring disappointedly at him, and Cless looked to the side. So he said simply, “I am merely thinking about what I could’ve changed, however, at this moment, I’m glad things ended as they are.”

 

When Cless looks back over at him, and smiles, he feels a strange pain in his heart. He’s not sure what it is at first, but then he recognizes it soon enough. The boy is soon talking about how relieved he is that he thinks that and mentions that he’s holding a birthday party back at his apartment. Dhaos is presuming this is him being invited, and when Cless looks over at some birds that have flown nearby, his red eyes fall upon the other’s hand that is at his side. So, he inches his hand closer, only for Cless to draw away his hand, much to Dhaos’ disappointment.

 

Apparently he turned to answer a call on his cell, and for a moment, Dhaos finds himself at a loss, frowning, as well as just standing there. He is turning on his foot as he prepares to walk away, despising his own impotence, as his cheeks warm as that seems to follow a feeling of embarrassment. He’s not good at these things, it seems.

 

When he’s on his way, Cless is right by his side, even for a moment when the male is still talking on the cell. Dhaos has a hard time understanding that boy...until he realized he was probably following him to grab his stuff from his apartment.

 

He decides he will need a nap soon. Today has been rewarding but somewhat frustrating all the same.

 

...

 

Arche had called Cless asking if she should hold off her plans to ask out the Director after his birthday party or during. The blond had remembered replying to her that she could ask the Director out any time she wanted, and he inquired about how she was doing as well, considering that unsettling madness. She simply had said, “I’ll be fine, Cless. People like that deserve to rot in prison, and he’s in one, so...!”

 

For some reason the blond envisioned a heart at the end of her sentence afterwards and kept in mind it would be a good idea not to anger her.

 

Right now Cless found himself in Dhaos’ apartment, because he was going to take his things that he’d move temporarily there to make sure they were back at his original place. Something occurs to him to ask, and maybe he should do it now than later. But at the same time, he decides not to, because maybe the timing is rude.

 

At least they’re going to go back to shooting within a week. Before the trip to France, that is...

 

Cless brings back his stuff to his apartment, smiling when he sees Chester on the couch with some books among other things around him. He’s even wearing some glasses, which gives him a nice touch...

 

The blue-haired male looked up and asked, “So how did it go? Did you two, you know...”

 

Cless gave him a look. “ _Chester_. Really? Now? After all that’s happened? He’d probably chew me out on the spot! Or want to not even so much as look at me...”

 

The blond haired male then blushed a little, and said, “Anyway... I think Dhaos has a girlfriend. I thought about asking him about it too, but that’s probably rude right now and he likely will need her--”

 

“I do not have a significant other, Cless.”

 

Cless turned around in that moment to see Dhaos standing there, holding a small bottle, and holding it out to him. “You forgot this.”

 

The blond smiled sheepishly, and replied quietly, “O-oh...u-uh...thanks...”

 

Dhaos smirked and leaned in, murmuring, “Next time try to at least get a check-up after you get yourself roughed up in a fight. You’re such a hardheaded fool sometimes.”

 

Cless flushed and said, “Hey, I--”

 

Then Dhaos was off, before Cless could finish his complaint. That stupid jerk!

 

Then the realization hit him. _Oh no...he heard that! I mean I didn’t say outright I liked him, but still!_

 

...

 

The birthday party had a lot of people, more than what Cless himself remembered inviting, but he didn’t really care too much in the end. The apartment could handle it, as long as 30 more people didn’t come or anything like that. He weaved through the crowds, so he could find a certain blond he was looking for, thinking to himself when this movie was all over and done with that maybe he should be able to start saving up for a house. He steps around a certain pink-haired woman talking with one who had stark white hair, and noticed with a bit of satisfaction both of them were holding hands.

 

When he does locate the man, he’s standing over the balcony and hears him ask, “Not going to mingle with the rest of your partygoers?”

 

Cless huffed and said, “No, not really, I mingled enough earlier. You’re the one who barely has.”

 

Dhaos gives a short, noncommittal, “Hm.”

 

Then the short-haired blond releases a breath he’s been holding and asks, “Hey, how is everything? I mean...it’s been a few days. I’m surprised you’re even here, since you just got out of the hospital.”

 

The other blond said, “As long as I come in for a few more treatments and whatnot I will be fine.

 

...Unless someone else wants me to drop dead.”

 

Cless frowned and then moved closer as he replied, “I doubt it.”

 

There would have likely been more to say, but Cless had decided to lean upwards so he could caress Dhaos’ cheek, resulting in any words from the man being prematurely cut off. He tried not to react much, Cless noticed, but the freezing, the blushing, and the slight widening of his eyes gave him away. It kind of made him smile and he hoped that he could be at least excused for this. If not, well, he’d understand...

 

                                                      

 

“...!”

 

                                                                                 

 

Dhaos said to him, with a smile, “... I suppose I shall doubt that anyone else would, and if someone did, then I could always systematically destroy their lives.”

 

Cless replied, still in the moment, with a grin, “Right! Sounds good to me.”

 

Chester, who happened to be nearby, raised an eyebrow, and said, “I’m pretty sure nothing bad could come of that, nope...”

 

...

 

_Two years pass..._

 

Cless stood in front of two graves, of which were named his parents upon each one. They had both had an untimely death when he was thirteen from a car accident when a man ran a red light and had not thought of stopping. His uncle and aunt had supported him before he decided to move in with Chester, back then, after he had finished high school. Either way, he was here to pay respects but also something else as well, as he said, “Mother, father, I just want to tell you that I’m on my way to continuing fulfilling my dreams. There were many things I didn’t get to tell any of you, but that’s alright. I’m sure you know of them, now, or something like that...

 

Although, as you probably also know things were getting rough, I had a lot of people to help me out. I also sort of met someone and we’re getting married soon, so I want you to know that too. I wanted to thank you both for being a part of my life and I hope you give me your blessing too. Love you both.

 

See you in a year!”

  
With that, Cless rose to his feet, and hurried on, to meet everyone for the reunion down town. A breeze blew by after that moment, allowing the flowers he put down to be showered in petals from them and many others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I can't get the images to align correctly FML whatever. Hope you actually enjoyed it.


End file.
